Team I
Team I '''(チーム) is the first team and the leading team under the idol group IWB48.Their official team color is Violet'. Members *The member name in '''bold' is the captain First Generation (2010.01.08) *'Hideyoshi Chisa '(秀吉千紗;Yoshi-chan) *'Gensai Hana' (彦斎ハナ;Saichin) (IWB48 Captain) *Hayata Nami (早田ナミ;Namin) *Akutagawa Suzume (芥川すずめ;Suzuu) *Hojo Kazumi (北条和美;Kazuu) *Akaike Amy (赤池エイミー;Amy) *Suzuki Michiko (鈴木美智子;Michin) *Hishida Mika (菱田ミカ;Mikachi) *Kogo Midori (古郷みどり;Kogon) Transfer Students (2011.04.03) *Genji Ran (源氏蘭;Raa-chan) *Ichiko Maasa (伊知子真麻;IchiIchi) Second Generation (2013.07.01) *Juki Kai (住甲斐;Juu-chan) *Aida Fumiko (相田文子;Fumi) *Hirano Izumi (平野泉;Izuzu) *Hotaru Kohaku (ほたる紅; Ruru) *Gakusha Kayo (学舎佳代;Ga-kun) *Inao Kumiko (稲尾久美子;Inaachan) Transfered *Ichiban Airi (一番アイリ) Transferred to Team B (AKB48),November 2011 *Sakurako Nina (桜子ニーナ) Transferred to Team 8 (IWB48),April 2011 Graduated *Bo Akira (ボー明;Bocchan) Graduated May 2010 *Nate (ネイト;Nate) Graduated Feburary 2011,to be a soloist under IWB48 *Sky Rain (空雨;Rainini) Left October 2011 *Kay Miya (ケイ宮;Kacchan) Left October 2011 *Ikuta Aya (生田彩;Ikucchi) Left April 2012 *Hiroyuki Jun (淳之;Yuuchi) Graduated March 2013,to be a soloist under IWB48 Stages *1st Stage「私愛を与える」(IWB48 Team I 1st Stage "Give Me Love") 2010.04.13-07.13 *2nd Stage「自認 (罪など)」(IWB48's Team I 2nd Stage "Confessions") 2010.08.12-10.12 *3rd Stage「愛の生活パフォーマンス!」(IWB48's Team I 3rd Stage "Love Life Performance") 2011.1.12-2011.4.15 *4th Stage「私は日を愛する」 (IWB48's Team I 3rd Stage "I LOVE YOU DAY") 2012.06.15-2012.11.05 * *5th Stage 「私と一緒に」(IWB48's Team I 5th Stage "Stay With Me") 2013.07.02-08.11 Information In November 2009,Akimoto held auditions for his "Iwate 48 Project",another sister group for AKB48. He was originally going to pick 30 girls.But instead,in January,after the auditions were finished,he chose 13 girls to form the group.Akimoto said he wanted this group to be different from AKB48. After the group's 2nd stage,Bo Akira graduated to focus on her education.Also,Akimoto announced the addition of transfer students: Sky Rain (filipino) and Kay Miya (chinese). After adding two new teams,Team W and Team 8,he decided that IWB48 should have a concert all together.This was Team I's third concert performance,and it was called IKB48 at TOKYO DOME ~Genki!Genki!Genki!~. During Team I's 3rd stage,Nate did not perform.It was announced that she graduated to become a soloist under IWB48,and did not want to sadden her fans. In April 2011,the IWB48 teams had a swap.Genji Ran and Ichiko Maasa were added to Team I,and Sakurako Nina was added to Team 8.Akimoto then announced that each IWB48 team would be releasing indivual singles. In October 2011,the transfer students Sky Rain and Kay Miya both left Team I.November 2011,Ikuta Aya graduated to go to college and Ichiban Airi was transfered to AKB8's Team K. December 23,2012,Hiroyuki Ran announced her graduation during the 'IWB48 at Zepp Tokyo! ~Member Kokuhaku~ '''concert.This is what Hiroyuki's statement: ''I am an original first generation member of IWB48,as you all know.But my confession today is...I AM GRADUATING!Don't worry fans,you will still be able to see me perform,I am leaving Team I to be a soloist under IWB48.To pursue a career as a soloist would be interesting.It would be me singing alone.Which is a big challenge for me because I can barely sing with the rest of the IWB48 members,haha.For a while now,I always had members do stuff for me.Now,it is time for me to grow up and start doing my own thing.Everyone remembers when I was 12 going on 13 years old when I joined this group and I was helpless!But now,Yuuchii is going solo!But continue to support me! Hiroyuki officially graduated from Team I on March 8,2013. Singles *Give Me Strength! (as IWB48) *Bara no Girl (as IWB48) *Nigeru (as IWB48) *Tachimasu (as IWB48) *Watashi ni kisu suru (as IWB48) *Party!Party!Party! *Egao no MACHI *Get Up!Iku! *RUN *Yokatta~Shippai *Genki-chan-san! *Wasurenaide kudasai! *Special Bender! *DON'T SAY Sayonara Other Singles *Momu (LONG KISS) *Kinyoobi (LONG KISS) *Watashi Wo Daite (STREAM) *LOVE (STREAM) *Kakushin (STREAM) *APOLOGY (IWB48's Team 8 ft. Hiroyuki) Category:Team I Category:IWB48